


Missing Sunshine

by KrispyKitty2066



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nico and Reyna are Basically Siblings, kind of ooc, sleepy Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispyKitty2066/pseuds/KrispyKitty2066
Summary: Nico misses Will
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Missing Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm bored in quarantine and I'm just trying to have fun. So, whoever is reading this, I hope you have a great day!

It was almost 12am and The Seven, Nico, Reyna, and a few other demigods were hanging out in the Big House living room (with Chiron's permission, of course).

All the couches and armchairs were already taken so some unlucky demigods had to sit on the floor, but everyone was seated around a small, square, fire pit table. Some people were roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. They had come here a few hours ago when the campfire ended, leaving the older kids with nothing to do. And that's when Leo suggested to go to the Big House.

So here they were.

The others were talking about something Nico didn't really care about, but he still tried to listen, which proved to be difficult since he was practically falling asleep, His head was in Reyna's lap and she was gently running her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. The dark-haired boy usually wouldn't allow himself to do that in front of so many people, but he was too tired to care. 

'This is nice,' he thought. And it was. It has only been a week since Will left to visit his mom for her birthday in Austin, Texas. He knows he probably shouldn't miss him as much as he did, but there was nothing he could do about it.

So, for the past few days, all he had wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend as soon as he got back and never let go. He missed the long hours they spent in the infirmary together, sharing small kisses when nobody was around, the skeletal butterflies that filled his stomach every time every time Will would flirt with him, he would try to flirt back only to burst into laughter, his lover joining in soon. And smaller moments like getting scolded for missing breakfast and being dragged out of bed against his will were also missed greatly. Sure, they IM each other whenever they got the chance, but it isn't enough, which makes Nico feel like he's being selfish, (and when Will heard him say that, he went on a 20 minute rant on why that wasn't true).

Well, you get the point, he's madly in love.

This evening was very nice because for the first time in the past week he allowed himself to relax, knowing that he's safe and surrounded by the people he loves, helping him forget about his worries. Even if it's only for a short while.

He loved his friends no matter how loud and/or annoying they were. Even if he sometimes had trouble showing it.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, somewhere in the back of his drowsy mind, he registered Reyna shifting, picking him up bridal style, and walking out the door into the chilly, night air. The Son of Hades trusted Reyna. How could he not after everything they've been through together? Feeling safe and warm in the embrace, he sank into her arms, letting his adoptive sister carry him to the Hades Cabin. She slowly set him down on the bed, took off his shoes and pulled his favorite weighted blanket over him. Nico vaguely heard some shuffling, and a few seconds later he felt something soft pressing into his hands.

One of Will's flannels. 

He buried his nose in the fabric and took a deep breath, imagining that Will was right there with him.

* * *

Reyna smiled as she exited the cabin, softly closing the door behind her.

Yes, she has said it (in her head) on multiple occasions, but she would do anything for Nico.


End file.
